pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/P Enraged Spear Chucker
Haven't seen enough of them in TA yet to figure out what the best main bar is. Help? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:13, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :It would be ideal to have another Beast Mastery skill in there to get the +80 bonus from EL. Unless you're fine with just +66. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Disrupting lunge spam is somewhat entertaining. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:03, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::So is Pounce spam. Dlunge or Pounce? Just asking opinions, eh. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:01, 2 June 2008 (EDT) IMO this would be best: prof=Ranger/Paragon beast=12+1+1 spear=10 expertise=8+1SpearSpearLungeLungeFuryAnimalAnimalSignet/build ...but i have never used it or seen it being used. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:04{GMT}2-06-MMVIII :Petgayway-ish, TA build. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::These Enraged Spear bars don't really work unless with Tiger's/Bestial Fury. It needs to be in the main bar. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:45, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Current main bar only has one spear attack, though. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:13, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Oty sux imo-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 20:10, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It's basically the backbone of these builds. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) I like D-lunge spam over pounce, quicker recharge and if you're running 2 of these, you can easily luck out a nice int. moush 04:11, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Build:R/P Enraged Spearchucker, Build:R/P Imba Pet Build come on these two builds are basically the same and adding another one... I don't know but to me it looks like a dupe. Huynh Sanity 20:00, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, I'm kinda sure Build:R/P Enraged Spearchucker is basically the same as this build. No idea why sum1 made a copy Crimmastermind 00:25, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I made this around the same time as those other two, but they just got vetted way earlier. This needs to be vetted or WELLed anyway, its been in testing for quite some time now. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:35, 18 June 2008 (EDT) I've messed around with it, and with the build as is, adding Predator's Pounce to the optional slot, this build spells pwn. Just my opinion. Got much hate for using it tho. lmao 66.67.27.207 :Pounce or Disrupting Lunge are probably best. They also have a longer recharge which allows you to trigger the +80 dmg easier. moush 19:42, 2 August 2008 (EDT) All of the R/P Spear Chucking Enraged niggers are here now, not sure if a vote wipe is needed but since the original build is covered in the set of optionals i don't really think so. --Frosty 13:34, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Blind/Blur Vision on pet FTW. I personally like the R/P Ferocious Strike build for it's party-wide degen more. Just my own personal preference, though. ^^ --Ulterion 09:57, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::HA HA HA HA HA, then people shouldn't bring wars to PVP,since Blind+Blur would own wars too anyway 219.89.238.94 08:14, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::YES! I've been waiting for a pvp beastmaster build that wasn't crap FOREVER!!! And now with the zaishen menagerie i can get cool pets tooooooo!!! XD The El33t 02:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::This build is a pest, is worse than toucher rangers cept that u rape with it -_-, anyone can run it and only requires button smashing[[User:Joans34|'Joan']] ''%'' 19:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::this is used to farm RA, so its fine if its buttonmash-buildClose Impact 13:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Addition to variants? I added Predatory Bond when I used it - this build is much better with a self-heal, imo, since it deals plenty of damage anyway. I really, really like Apply + Barbed + Maiming + Merciless on 1 bar. I cbf checking if, for some reason, those aren't the ones that tend to be run, so I'll just assume I'm correct until someone tells me I'm bad. At that point I say I meant something else. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :You mean like these? Build:R/P_Condition_Spear_Ranger, Build:R/P_Poisonous_Cruelty, Build:R/P_Poisonous_Cruelty. I don't think there was ever a bar with all those and a pet. Also, R/P's were only really big in HB iirc. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I think there was one with either RaO or Elunge somewhere --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Forgot to link the RoA one: Build:R/P_RaO_Spear_Pressure. Also ignore that I linked the same build twice. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 01:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Charm animal Charm animal isn't necessary any more. :it is in pvpFMK- 16:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Elite Nerf This build is stupid now. Or at least needs to be changed. The point was to have long-recharging skills, but now the player receives no benefit from it. -- 12:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pve/PvP. --Frosty 12:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Apply Poison should be in mainbar...or at least in variants (beast=11+1+1 exp=8+1 wild=6+1 spear=10 or sth like this)...energy is fine with zealous spear. Illoyon 17:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Distance vs. damage and a defense question (from a newer/noob player) Would this build work with bow attacks instead of spear attacks? I tried playing fort aspenwood, and while the cujo was gnawing on my leg and I was desperately trying to find its owner to get the cujo to stop hurting me by putting pressure back on the more vulnerable member of the team - i believed the player might be more vulnerable then the pet? But I am not sure, since I could never find the owner! Would this distance of the bow outweigh the higher damage output of the spear ? With this build how do I keep hexes and conditions off of my pet other than running skills- which seem to be a plus in this build (I haven't tried using this character yet- only been on receiving end.) Final thought: Could I get away with using straight ranger skills - using a bow instead of a spear? And why doesn't the spear version mention using a shield? I could (on the luxon side of fort aspenwood) get fairly good range on NPC's and even add some conditions with the bow attacks? Just wondering how that would work out (obviously I have yet to even try this build in PvE- let alone PvP do to high cost of buying / acquiring each skill. thank you ! Remoteluxury 06:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Spear/shield is the way to go. Though nothing will stop you from using a bow, as these builds are guildelines, not law. You'll sacrifice healthfortitude mods on both and def by using a bow. but agian, its all your call. In the long run though you'll want to acquire a spear and shield w/ some spear attacks to really be that much of a threat. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 06:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Prolly something like that. 07:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Only 2 recharging Beast skills, awesome. --Frosty 08:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :You use a spear because bow attacks are usually too expensive when using Tiger's Fury (Which you should use) with the reduced expertise. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::actually charm animal counts as recharging, so you already have 3. if you put like call of protection in over charm animal you could keep your pet alive and never have to res it while still getting your 4 skills. oh and you shouldn't be using tigers fury with a bow. Gringo 17:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean it always counts as recharging? --Frosty 17:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::yer. Gringo 17:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pics or it didn't happen. Sounds too good to be true.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 17:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice. But spamming comfort animal to fuel the lunge when you dont have uber energy gain from zealous spear sucks. :> --Myotheraccount 17:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nah it sucks no matter what, 1s cast time and 10e for at most 23 additional damage. Necromas 17:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::But you cant deny that hen you have a zealous spear it sucks less! --Myotheraccount 17:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Just use a spear and Tiger's Fury, 4 srs. MiseryUser talk:Misery 18:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Bingo. 'Akio_Katsuragi''' 19:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC)